Take comfort in the ones you love
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Blaine goes to Kurt for comfort after June tells him to break off the Engagement. Slight AU.


**Ok, so this might not be very long, but I think this all should've been** ** _in_** **the episode '** ** _The Back Up Plan_** **'. I may or may not include this is** ** _Us Together_** **. We'll see in time. Hope ya'll enjoy. I know with the direction they were going, they weren't going to include this at all...so think about it as a slight AU.**

"Blaine, I've been in and out of love more times then you've had breakfast. I know your not _asking_ me this, but I am telling you this. You should break off that engagement." June Dolloway said with a cold, heartless voice. What she said and how she said it, pierced Blaine in his heart and soul. He _loved_ Kurt. More than anything in the world, hell...more than anything in this _universe_. He let Kurt go once, and he _wasn't_ going to let him go again.

"I love Kurt." Blaine said, proudly and straight-forward.

"Well, of course you do." June shot back in a harsh voice, "I loved Richard Burton and Howard Hughes. So What?, That's what we humans do. We fall in and out of love. We break each other's hearts. The first time, you always think it's the most important, but that isn't true. It's the test. So you have to make a decision. Are you going to settle, or are you going to venture out into the unknown like a samurai, and realize your full, full potential?"

Blaine sat there. Broken. _"How could June SAY those things?"_ He thought to himself.

After lunch with June, Blaine went back to His, Sam, and Mercedes's shared apartment. He walked in to see Kurt laughing historically to something that was playing on TV.

"Hun?" Blaine said softly, needing some comfort to keep him through the night after June's crazy tirade.

Kurt looked up, seeing Blaine looking forlorn. "Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt turned down the TV and patted the sear next to him.

Once Blaine sat down, he fell a apart, breaking down into tears. Kurt held Blaine in his strong arms.

"What happened sweetie?" Kurt asked in a soothing voice, rubbing Blaine's back as he held him.

"June...she said...that-that I should b-break off out engageme-ent." Blaine stuttered out, shakily.

Kurt's eyes popped out of his head. He knew June could be a little stubborn, knowing what she's like by her reputation. But saying _this_ , to his fiancé...was going WAY to far!

"Shhh baby, don't listen to her. Come on, look at me," Blaine looked up. His eyes now bloodshot, the sight broke Kurt's heart.

"Do you love me, Blaine?" Kurt asked sincerely.

"Kurt-" Blaine protested. He _knew_ Kurt knew he loved him.

"Blaine, just answer the question."

"Baby. I love you more than anything, _ever_. Before I proposed, I thought long and hard if I was ready for this. If _you_ were ready for this. Once I knew, I wasn't going to let _anything_ stop me from making you mine for all eternity. You are mine. I'm yours. That will always be. I promise, to never _doubt_ what we have, Kurt. I love you, so, so, soooo much. I hope you know that baby. I love you."

Kurt smiled, tearing up at Blaine's speech.

"Then baby, Why do you care what she thinks? There will always be people like her, who think we're crazy. But all that matters, is that we love each other, and we always will."

"Your right babe. I'm sorry for that. We were planning a showcase but...I don't think I could do it without you. She doesn't want you in it."

Kurt frowned. Blaine had the opportunity of a _lifetime_ , and he was going to reject to offer...just for him. He felt special, but also selfish at the same time.

"Blaine, you don't have to _not_ do the showcase just because she doesn't want me in it..." Kurt whined, wanting Blaine to take the offer.

"But Kurt, I remember you saying: _If something exciting happens to one of us, it happens to the other one, too._ Which means, I want to share the once-in-a-lifetime experience with the man of my dreams, the man I love, my future husband. And if I can't share it with you, I don't want do it at all."

Kurt launched himself in Blaine's arms. "I love you Blaine, so much." Blaine smiled.

Blaine dragged Kurt to his room and him and Kurt made love.

"Thank You." Blaine said to Kurt.

"What? Why?" Kurt was confused.

"For Saying Yes."


End file.
